1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oligomeric, brominous xylylene bisphenol ethers as well as a method of preparing same.
2. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This invention is related to an improvement in the field of brominous oligomeric ethers as described in copending application Ser. No. 087,359, filed Oct. 23, 1979 and now abandoned, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. There disclosed are various ethers of the formula ##STR1## wherein each X is Br or Cl, n=0 to 4 and each Y is Br, Cl or H, at least two Br being contained in the sum of X+Y, and Z is a direct bond, --CH.sub.2 --, --C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 -- or --SO.sub.2 --. The ethers are useful as fire-retardants in plastics.
They are prepared by reacting the corresponding xylylene dichloride and bisphenol at 85.degree. to 140.degree. C., the bisphenol being employed as such together with an alkaline compound or as an alkali salt of the bisphenol.